De preguntas incómodas
by Cassis9313
Summary: La última vez que intentó explicar algo tan simple como de donde viene la lluvia, había terminado con un Tsuna al borde del colapso ante la idea de las nubes haciendo pipí en su cabeza. -AlaudexGiotto. -Yaoi. -Mpreg


Alaude x Giotto.

Mpreg.

1° Generación padres. 10° Generación hijos.

Fluff(?).

* * *

_**~ Preguntas Incómodas ~**_

_**::**_

* * *

Giotto no sabía qué hacer, si quedarse callado, huir o responder.

Ciertamente la última opción era la mejor, pero viendo la mirada expectante de su pequeño hijo no había más que hacerle frente y tratar de salir lo mejor posible.

La última vez que intentó explicar algo tan simple como de donde viene la lluvia, había terminado con un Tsuna al borde del colapso ante la idea de las nubes haciendo pipí en su cabeza. Sobra decir que Asari y mucho menos Alaude estaban nada contentos con eso.

Ahora su pequeño, si bien no detestaba los días lluviosos, huía despavorido a la primera gota caída. A pesar de que el mismo Asari se ofreciera a ayudar contando una linda y mucho más creíble historia para un niño de cinco años, Tsuna no dejaba de esta nervioso cuando ocurría el fenómeno.

Tuvo que aguantarse la mirada burlona de Alaude y la incrédula de Kyouya.

–Gio-_pappa_, ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes? – ahí estaba de nuevo la pregunta, tanto que había rezado porque el pequeño castaño nunca tuviera tal duda o por lo menos que se la preguntara a Alaude, que para eso era su otro padre.

Estaba más que tentado a ignorar la pregunta y alegar que estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo, que no era del todo mentira, pero estaba más que seguro que Tsuna no lo dejaría en paz hasta obtener una respuesta con la que se sintiera satisfecho. El castaño era bastante terco cuando quería.

Nunca había tenido este tipo de problemas con Kyouya.

–Tsuna, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Hayato y Takeshi? – instó – se que los cocineros hicieron pastel de chocolate hoy, ve con tus primos y coman un poco –.

–¡No me has respondido, _mamma_! – alegó con el ceño fruncido y un adorable puchero, además de recurrir a aquel indignante nombramiento.

Miró desesperado en todas direcciones dentro de su oficina ¡¿Dónde estaban todo cuando se les necesitaba?! Normalmente su oficina era un ir y venir de gente que no le importaba cuanto trabajo tuviera. En momentos como estos eran que agradecería la llegada de G con papeleo, no importa cuánto tuviera que firmar con tal de que lo sacaran de este aprieto y un muy posible trauma para Tsunayoshi.

–Bueno… – tomó aire dándose ánimos mentalmente, ¡era un jefe de la mafia, por Dios, él podía con esto! – _pappa_-Alaude es como… una abeja –.

–¿Una abeja? Pero _pappa_ es un carnívoro, ¡él me lo ha dicho! –.

–Sí, pero hay momentos en que él también es una abeja. Cuando ese momento llega y como nosotros nos queremos mucho, mucho… nos demostramos nuestro amor… juntando … nuestra miel de abejita… –.

–¿Tú también eres una abeja? _Mamma_, no entiendo – lo vio confuso.

Giotto entendía mucho menos, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo y a este paso el traumado sería él. Más que resignado tomó al castaño en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo, por sus hijos lo que fuera.

–Verás, Tsuna… en ese momento del que hablo yo también puedo ser una abeja. La miel de _pappa _y la mía se une y… nueve meses después te trae la cigüeña –.

–¿Por qué la cigüeña? ¿Qué no eran abejas? – hizo una pausa – ¿Qué es una cigüeña? –.

Oh Dios ¿Por qué los niños eran tan curiosos?

–Hum – se aclaró la garganta – ¿la cigüeña es como el Santa Claus de los papás? –.

Lo último salió en forma de pregunta, no tenía idea de lo que salía de su boca y los ojos ilusionados de su hijo tampoco ayudaban a que pensara coherentemente ¡condenados sean los preciosos ojos miel del menor!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y casi gritó de alivio al ver la elegante figura de su esposo cruzando el umbral en compañía de su hijo mayor. Tsuna se olvidó por un momento de lo que estaba preguntado y, bajándose de un salto del regazo del rubio, corrió a recibir al par de alondras.

–¡_Pappa_-Alaude, hermano mayor! – recibió un par de suaves sonrisas y una mano desordenándole el cabello, eso último por parte de su padre.

-Hola Tsunayoshi – saludó el rubio platinado.

–Hn – el pelinegro se limitó a jalarle las mejillas.

Mientras tanto, Giotto sonrió con ternura a la imagen de sus tres hombres favoritos. Amaba tanto a su pequeña familia que las ganas de unirse a ellos y abrazarlos hasta la muerte eran incontenibles, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, el menor de la familia sacó de nuevo el tema. En serio, Tsuna parecía empeñado en no dejarlo salir impune.

–_Pappa_, _mamma_ me dijo que eres una abeja, pero yo se que eres un carnívoro al igual que mi hermano Kyouya – ahí estaban de nuevo los ojos confusos y curiosos.

Alaude pasó su mirada del castaño al rubio detrás del escritorio, levantó levemente una de sus cejas en señal de cuestionamiento. Giotto desvió la mirada y quiso golpearse contra la pared o mejor aún, tirarse contra la ventana; al ver la mirada de la nube se dio cuenta de lo absurdas que eran las cosas que inventaba.

–¿Giotto? –.

–Tsuna quería saber de dónde vienen los bebés – dijo rápidamente.

–_Mamma_ dijo que ustedes dos son abejas que unen su miel… y, y luego una cigüeña que es el Santa Claus de los papás. No entiendo –.

El guardián solo vio a su hijo menor sin cambiar de expresión, él mismo no había entendido ni una palabra y sabiendo que era una de las historias absurdas de Giotto no tenía caso siquiera intentar entenderlas. Ahora se enfrentaba a la mirada curiosa del menor que demandaba una explicación. Alaude hizo lo único sensato que podía hacer, se quedó callado e ignoró a Tsuna por completo.

Por su parte, Kyouya se había mantenido tranquilo escuchando y observando lo que pasaba, en serio, sus padres no podían ser más ridículos. Absteniéndose de soltar un suspiro, eso era una actitud demasiado herbívora, se acercó hasta su hermano menor llamando su atención.

–_Mamma_ – Giotto pasó p alto la ligera burla con que el pelinegro o dijo – tiene razón, Tsunayoshi –.

–¡¿En serio?! – el rubio se sumó a la sorpresa, incluso Alaude se mostró impresionado.

Kyouya asintió – aunque nuestros padres no son las abejas, ellos consiguen un par de abejas que crean y mezclan su miel para luego inyectarla en _mamma_ cuando lo pican – empezó.

–¿Y no le duele a _mamma_? – cuestionó preocupado.

–No – negó para enseguida continuar – los piquetes de esas abejas no duelen porque son especiales. La miel que inyectan es como un sello postal para que cuando la cigüeña venga no se equivoque, la cigüeña es un ave que se encarga de que los bebés lleguen a salvo con sus padres – finalizó su explicación.

–¡Eres muy inteligente, hermano mayor! – alabó satisfecho con la respuesta.

–Hn – sonrió a su vez dándole una mirada de superioridad a su _rubia madre_, ¿qué era tan difícil en explicar algo tan banal y absurdo? La pequeña alondra definitivamente no entendía a los adultos.

–¡Vamos por pastel y luego iré a contarles a Hayato y Takeshi lo que acabas de explicarme, hermano Kyouya! – exclamó con una radiante sonrisa para luego despedirse de sus progenitores y salir junto con el pelinegro cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Giotto soltó un suspiro aliviado y se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla.

–¿Qué? – preguntó al ver la mirada burlona de Alaude.

–¿Una abeja? – a pesar de todo no podía evitar sentirse irritado por ello.

–Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió ¿de acuerdo? ¡Además, tú sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas! – replicó sonrojado.

–De cualquier forma, se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor –.

Hizo un leve puchero – ya no importa, gracias a Dios que Kyouya salió en nuestro rescate –.

–¿Nuestro? – bufó.

–Por supuesto, yo no te vi muy dispuesto a decir nada – lo vio acusador.

–Como sea – dejó de lado el platinado y antes de que Giotto se diera cuenta ya estaba aprisionado entre su silla y el cuerpo de Alaude – ¿Debería enseñarte como se hacen los bebes? Giotto – su voz salió ronca y su mirada se hizo más intensa.

–¡¿Qué?! – intentó reclamar pero un beso se lo impidió.

–Es hora de que nuestra miel se mezcle, Giotto –.

* * *

**N/A:** El último dialago, sin duda suena demasiado extraño~

Well... ¿reviews?


End file.
